


New Moves

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [54]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender Bokuto, M/M, dancer akaashi, exotic dancer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Akaashi didn't mean to fall for the bartender at the club where he danced, but lucky for him, he wasn't the only one interested.





	New Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 2. It also may or may not be part of the same universe as my other Akaashi exotic dancer fic, [The Sound of his Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696578).

It wasn't the profession he thought he'd ever consider, let alone enjoy, but things always happen one wouldn't suspect and that was why Akaashi Keiji was an exotic dancer working his way through college.

There was an odd sort of high when he commanded the attention of the entire room. In high school, he wasn't particularly popular nor had he wanted to be. Nobody had ever stopped in their tracks just to watch him move. 

But they did now, and they paid well for the privilege.

Some of the guys in the club did the usual raunchy routines, with tearaway pants and lap dances, but not Akaashi. He was an artist. The way he spun and writhed on the gleaming silver pole, he was like liquid muscle. With every ache of exertion, every scrap of clothing peeled away, adrenaline coursed through him. 

Akaashi had his share of repeat customers, but the one he noticed first and foremost was someone who never paid a dime to watch him work. The bartender with the weird hair, a boisterous guy named Bokuto, always stopped what he was doing to watch Akaashi dance. 

He always had a Red Bull with a twist of lime waiting for Akaashi and always offered to exchange the smaller bills from his tips into larger, less sweaty ones. He never expected anything in return, but Akaashi always gave him a smile and a quiet, “Thank you.”

It didn't take long before Akaashi craved those low-key interactions with Bokuto. The times he liked best, however, were when he was swaddled in sweats and Bokuto walked him home for the evening. 

One one such night, they strolled along in the crisp autumn air, shoulder to shoulder to keep warm against the brisk gusts of wind whistling through the streets. Bokuto talked the entire way about a lot of things, most of which didn't mean much other than they caught his attention. 

When they reached Akaashi’s apartment building, Bokuto’s words slowed and died. His head drooped and his smile flagged, and Akaashi thought he understood the feeling well. That spurred him to say, “Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? It’s cold outside.”

Bokuto’s entire being transformed into a beacon of brightness, and Akaashi’s breath caught. “Sure.” When Akaashi opened the door and gestured inside, Bokuto wandered inside gawking at the very boring interior of Akaashi’s living space.

“Yeah, between work and school, I don't spend a lot of time here,” Akaashi blurted. “Everything is boring.”

Shaking his head, Bokuto said, “Nah, you couldn't be boring if you tried.”

Cheeks red, Akaashi replied, “I'm really not that interesting. I mean, I get why you'd like to watch me dance, but I'm just plain old dull Keiji everywhere else.”

“That's the Keiji I really like, though.” Akaashi gawked at Bokuto’s nonchalant statement, but he looked like he had related something no more stirring than the weather report. He chuckled at Akaashi's stunned expression. “Though you are one hell of a dancer.”

Shaking his head, Akaashi harrumphed and said, “I appreciate you being nice, but you really don’t have to worry about impressing me or anything. I, um, already like you.”

Bokuto dropped on the couch and stared up at Akaashi. “What? You do?” Sitting next to Bokuto, Akaashi burrowed into his side and hummed. An arm draped around him and pulled him tighter. “I’m glad.”

Eyes growing heavy, Akaashi murmured into the sleeve of Bokuto’s hoodie. “If you want, I’ll dance for you sometime. Just you.”

“Only if I get to dance with you.” Bokuto kissed the crown of Akaashi’s head. 

Akaashi smiled, eyes closed and body growing heavy with weariness. He yawned. “You’d look good in a g-string.”

“Damn right.”

They fell asleep side by side, and Akaashi had never felt so rested.


End file.
